Crimes Against Nature
is the tenth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eleven comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Despite not knowing who their Big Bad is, Buffy and the Scoobies know where the fruits of his or her evil labors are — and they're going in to destroy those fruits… er, maybe. Hopefully, along the way, they'll figure out who — or what — is behind the plot to remove magic from the world in time to save magical beings everywhere!"Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 11 #10." Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved August 24, 2017‎. Continuity *The Pandora Project is compared to the Initiative, the organization from season 4. *Faith reminds that, differently from Buffy, she and Spike have murdered people before: she killed the deputy mayor Allan Finch ("Bad Girls") and the vulcanologist Lester Worth ("Graduation Day, Part One"), while Spike was a human hunter himself. *Previously at Sav-Mor Motel (The Great Escape), the Scoobies are hiding now at Windsor Arms Hotel. *It's discovered that the Vice President of the United States is involved in the Pandora Project; he was shown with an energetic reaction to the San Francisco tsunami crisis, while President Malloy, not involved, had a more worried expression (The Spread of Their Evil). *Xander mentions they've seem that absence of magic makes Dawn fade away, which is shown in ''Buffy'' Season Nine. *Buffy considers having Dawn to open a portal to another dimension, an ability she gained through the Vampyr book in Own It, Part Five. Appearances Individuals *Rudy Diaz *Robert Dowling *Xander Harris *Faith Lehane *Malloy *Ophelia Reyes *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Vice President of the United States *Joanna Wise *Vice President male bodyguard *Vice President female bodyguard *''Financial Times'' reporter Organization and Titles *The Initiative *Pandora Project *Scooby Gang *Slayer *United States Government *Witch Species *Human *Vampire *Cyborg *Wendigo Locations *San Francisco **Sutro Baths **Hotel Luxe *Windsor Arms Motel *Sunnydale *Safe Zone *Area 51 *Canada *Montana Weapons and Objects *Scythe Rituals and Spells *Glamour *Veritas *Quietus *Spell of Forgetfulness Death Count *Rudy Diaz, sacrificed by Spike. Behind the Scenes Production *The variant cover features a "deleted scene" from the issue, written by Christos Gage and art by Megan Levens. Collections *"One Girl in All the World" Pop Culture References *Xander compares the idea of kidnapping the president to "the wonky seasons of The West Wing," the political drama TV series. *The Vice President hastily confesses that the Area 51 is "heck of a story," a place largely focus of UFO conspiracy theories. *Xander quotes Martin Luther King, the minister and activist who became the most visible spokesperson and leader in the Civil Rights Movement. *As the Vice President, Xander accuses the reporter of "fake news," which mocks American President Donald Trump's habit of indiscriminately declare "fake news." *The reporter is from Financial Times, an international daily newspaper with a special emphasis on business and economic news. Other *'' '' was among the 300 best selling comic issues in its publication month, with 10,050 sales in August 2017 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--August 2017." ICv2. Retrieved December 29, 2017. Gallery Cover Artwork B11-10-00a-al.jpg|Steve Morris main cover B11-10-01b.png|Megan Levens variant Preview Buffys11n10p1.jpg Buffys11n10p2.jpg Buffys11n10p3.jpg Buffys11n10p4.jpg Buffys11n10p5.jpg Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eleven